The Weasley Games
by The May Waters
Summary: The Weasley's are having another Family Reunion and are preparing for the games which are hosted at this even. What kind of romance will brew during the tournament? Fremione. Hinny. Runa. Others. Rated T.


Title: The Weasley Games

Summary: The Weasley's are having another Family Reunion and are preparing for the games which are hosted at this even. What kind of romance will brew during the tournament? Fremione. Hinny. Runa. +Others. Rated T.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Weasley's, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

* * *

The Weasley Games

By May Reach

**_Chapter 1_**

_The Couples to Compete_

* * *

"'The Weasley Games'? What are those?" Hermione questioned looking up from her dinner. Harry joined her confused look.

"'The Weasley Games' is a giant competition in the family, it happens every ten years." Bill explained shoving another bite of lasagna into his mouth.

"Last one happened just after our third year." Fred gestured between himself and George.

"How come you never owled me about it?" Hermione demanded of Ron, her ex-boyfriend for the last two years.

"Happened the first week of summer, I didn't owl you till the fourth week; didn't find it important to tell. Might've said it was just a family reunion." Ron shrugged reaching for more mashed potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes in response earning a laugh, surprisingly, from Ginny and the twins; Hermione raised her eyebrow at them.

"The whole side of Arthur's family gathers here for a giant reunion, full of games, laughing, pranks, food, and fun." Molly explained; Harry gave Ginny a questioning look at the pranks comment.

"There is a pranking competition every year-" George started.

"It's the only week of the year mum won't yell at us for pulling every prank in the books and in our store." Fred finished earning a teasing glare from Molly.

"There's also a couple's competition," Ginny piped in, "Harry, will you be my partner?"

"Or course, you didn't even need to ask." Harry told her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm bringing Angelina to the competition." George announced.

"Fleur and I can enter this year!" Bill chipped in, grinning at his wife.

"I'm bringing a girl named Audrey." Percy stated importantly. The table went silent. Percy with a girlfriend was just unreal.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed wrapping her son up in a tight hug. "Charlie?"

"Sorry mum, you'll be disappointed a while longer." Charlie then passed a teasing wink to Hermione. "Unless our dear Hermione agrees to be my girl."

Hermione flushed slightly.

"Sorry Charlie," Harry snorted at the old commercial reference. "I'm afraid you're out of luck, I think you're a little bit too old for me."

"Hermione you wound me!" Charlie exclaimed dramatically pressing a hand over his heart.

"I'm not too old for you though, right Hermione?" Fred joked tossing his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know;" She pretended to size him up before touching his hair in a searching manner; "I think I might've found a few grey hairs."

"Oi woman!" Fred exclaimed swatting her hand away, face completely red.

"Who are you going to pair with Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione ducked her head slightly.

"Be my partner?" Fred suggested.

"Why not," Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm thinking of asking Luna." Ron announced tearing the attention away from Hermione and Fred.

"Good for you Ron, Luna will like that." Ginny complimented with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm recruiting all of you to help set everything up today. Tomorrow everyone will be arriving and setting up tents all over the place and I want everything ready. We have to set up all the different competition centers, and the shade tents, plus all of the tables for food, put protective enchantments around the Quidditch field which we'll have to set up properly."

"Molly!" Arthur stopped his wife before she could get too far along. "We'll get it all set up in time. Don't worry darling, I'll assign them out to different sectors."

"Thank you Arthur." Molly kissed her husband clumsily on the cheek and then headed into the kitchen for dessert.

"I'll help set up the Quidditch field." Hermione volunteered.

"I thought you didn't like the sport?" Fred looked surprised.

"It's not my favorite, but I do know a lot of about it and I can help with the enchantments and such." Hermione shrugged.

"You'll have to be high on a broom for some of it though!" George put in.

"I can fly perfectly well thanks." Hermione snapped glaring at them both. The twins fell silent while Harry and Ron chuckled.

Once dessert was finished they headed out into the last few hours of summer light to set up the Weasley property. Harry let her borrow his Firebolt because he would be helping with the shade tents and other games which required small game tents and perhaps carpet. Hermione climbed on and zoomed over to the Orchard where they would set up a full Quidditch pitch. While Ron, Bill, and the twins constructed the stands and goal posts, Hermione flew around waving her wand and muttering incantations similar to the ones she used while on the run during what should've been her seventh year.

When it grew dark they all headed back to the burrow. Harry was given his Firebolt back. Molly thanked them all for working so hard, it was nearly finished and they would have to get up early to do the last few touches. Hermione stretched, her shirt riding up a couple inches, then walked with Ginny up to the room they shared. Fred watched her go while George sniggered behind him.

"She's got you whipped and doesn't even know it." He whispered in his twins' ear.

"Yeah, well," Fred looked at his twin. "Maybe I can win her over during this reunion."

"I hope so mate, because they always do the longest kiss competition and I'm afraid for your life."

"I forgot about that!" Fred exclaimed. "I'm going to have to tell her tomorrow."

"You'd better hope she doesn't skin you alive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence; you're a real positive force in my life." Fred told him as they opened the door to their old bedroom.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking one of these days." George joked as he fell into bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Fred copied the gesture and soon both boys were asleep.

* * *

**Note: For those of you thinking: "Hermione can't fly though," HAVE YOU EVEN READ THE BOOKS? I get tired of people writing FanFics where Hermione can't fly or is scared of it. First book she helps Harry with the Key Challenge by flying on a broom. Sixth book she PLAYS QUIDDITCH with Harry, Ron, and Ginny over the summer. There are plenty of times when she flies on a broom just fine. It might not be her favorite type of transportation, but she flies! If you don't remember go back and read them.**


End file.
